Wings
by damitahitomi
Summary: [Ángeles y demonios AU] Uno que pertenece al cielo, otro que pertenece al infierno. Polos opuestos unidos por el destino. ¿Que surgirá de este encuentro?


La manera por la que termino en ese almacén no la recordaba, solo sabía que la nariz le ardía con solo tenerlo cerca, necesitaba irse, había soportado demasiado ese olor, maldijo una y otra vez la plata celestial que lo había herido, pero también maldecía al ángel frente suyo. Sus hebras negras como la más profunda oscuridad contrastando con una piel tan pálida y tersa que su mente demoniaca solo lo llevaba a imaginar como seria desgarrarla, oír sus gritos, oh si eso le gustaba. Sus ojos se encontraron y por un instante sintió sus pupilas arder, ver a un ángel a los ojos volatizaría a cualquier mortal, pero el podía soportar aquel acto al menos por unos instantes.

Aquellos ojos de color café como el cacao, uno de los frutos que había desaparecido el mismo día que el cielo se había teñido de rojo debido a las trompetas del Apocalipsis que sonaron en lo más alto.

Recordaba que ellos se habían herido mutuamente, como si el destino hubiese querido que se hiriesen y cayeran a ese almacén donde las primeras horas intentaron matarse, pero la plata celestial y el hierro estigio, material del que estaba hecha su arma, habían causado varias heridas que les imposibilitaron su lucha, ya que no hay nada más peligroso para un ángel que el hierro estigio y nada más peligroso para un demonio que la plata celestial.

Por el momento estaban en una tregua y que no se entere Lucifer ni Raguel* por qué seguro eliminaban sus existencias, ambos habían logrado sobrevivir de comida mortal que casualmente estaba en varias cajas del almacén sin embargo su recuperación era lenta, la comida mortal no llenaba a un demonio ni a un ángel, los ángeles se alimentaban de ambrosia y los demonios de almas.

A pesar de todo el demonio había logrado ser el primero en mejorar, disponía de la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse, quizá si era lo suficientemente rápido y tomaba su espada lograría eliminar al ángel.

\- Ni lo pienses – El ángel aún estaba débil, pero aun sostenía su espada hecha de plata celestial con una mirada desafiante, el demonio pensó que aquella escena era lo más cercano a hermoso, un bello ángel herido con el cabello revuelto y no perfectamente peinado como siempre lo tenían, sujetando su espada con ambas manos en una postura que claramente decía "Da otro paso más y te aseguro que mi espada termina eliminándote", el demonio sonrió y alzo las manos.

\- Eres astuto – admite aun con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro - Para ser un ángel – al decir lo último su sonrisa se borra y sus palabras suenan como si estuviese diciendo una blasfemia.

\- Y tu estúpido para ser un demonio – con su espada señala el suelo para que el demonio vuelva a sentarse, volvieron a pasar las horas en absoluto silencio ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿horas, días, años? Ni el mismo demonio podía calcularlo, sus sentidos demoniacos solo le informaban en que direcciones habían almas y eran los mismos que le instaban a ir en busca de esas almas.

Por alguna extraña razón todo el tiempo que había permanecido en el almacén no paraba de observar a aquel ángel de ojos cafés tan… puros, aun a sabiendas que el observarlo representaba un ardor en sus pupilas.

En un determinado tiempo ambos habían estado completamente curados, pero por otra desconocida razón ninguno se había marchado. El demonio había llegado a pensar que quizá no era mala idea continuar en aquel almacén… no si continuaba con aquel ángel a su lado, el ambiente silencioso de ambos, el brillo que irradiaba el ángel y la oscuridad que irradiaba el demonio de alguna manera se sentía correcto, como si todo estuviese en equilibrio, pero cuando se encontró mirando al ángel con una sonrisa fue cuando se tuvo que castigar mentalmente, los demonios no amaban ni deseaban, eso solo lo hacían los mortales. Sin detenerse a pensarlo se incorporó mientras guardaba su espada de hierro estigio en la vaina que colgaba de su cintura.

\- Así que te vas – La voz del ángel tenía un tono suave pero tímido a la vez, los ángeles siempre tenían voces hermosas, pero había algo distinto en su voz, algo que lo hacía… especial. "detente, estás pensando cosas estúpidas" dijo una voz en la cabeza del demonio.

\- No veo razón por la cual quedarme – La voz del demonio por otro lado era grave y fría, sintió un leve mareo al escuchar su propia voz, pero eso era imposible, no había ser que se mareara al escuchar su propia voz, por lo que decidió atribuirle el mareo a la comida mortal.

\- ¿Iras a atormentar más almas? - La pregunta formulada por el ángel sonaba tonta para el demonio que el ser oscuro había llegado a pensar que se trataba de una broma y sin embargo el rostro del ángel era serio.

\- ¿Es mi trabajo no? - usualmente el demonio no respondía una pregunta por otra y odiaba a los seres que hacían eso, pero en ese momento las palabras salían por si solas, se quedaron en aquel silencio que al demonio siempre le había parecido maravilloso, vio que el ángel jugueteaba con sus dedos por unos instantes y aquello volvió a marearlo "basta, estas alucinando" se recrimino.

\- Puedes dejarlo – sugirió el ángel mientras iba incorporándose lentamente, por un instante sus miradas se encontraron y una caja cercana ardió consumiéndose en un segundo – estoy seguro que Dios te aceptara si pides perdón – la carcajada que broto de la garganta del demonio sonó tan natural y espontanea que el mismo se sorprendió al escucharla, clavo su mirada en el ángel.

\- No seas iluso – soltó con algo de rudeza – Odio eso de ustedes.

\- ¿Nosotros? Si antes tu… - ni siquiera dejo al ángel terminar de hablar cuándo interrumpió.

\- Pues ya no soy como tú, Yuuri – Los demonios no sabían los nombres de todos los ángeles ni los ángeles sabían los nombres de todos los demonios, pero aquel nombre el demonio lo dijo de manera fluida como si debiese recordarlo por una razón importante, el ángel se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y luego lo miro fijo, sus ojos demostraban estar cargados de sentimientos… de sentimientos que no debería sentir un ángel al menos hacia un demonio.

\- En un principio lo eras… - murmuro el ángel.

De repente el demonio sintió su cuerpo arder, él había sentido las llamas del infierno muchas veces pero nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en esos instantes, la cabeza había empezado a palpitarle y vagas imágenes de una matanza lo llenaron "una de las muchas que hice" se dijo, pero aquella matanza era especial, no lograba recordar por qué pero era especial, los cabellos negros del ángel llamado Yuuri se revolvieron con más intensidad debido a una pequeña ventisca… que el mismo demonio había creado al batir sus alas negras.

\- Mírame – exigió el demonio con los ojos relampagueantes – Ya no soy más el que era en la creación – Ni siquiera se había percatado que el ángel se acercó, Yuuri toco su mejilla, había sido apenas un ligero roce pero sus dedos se quemaron un poco ante el contacto, un ángel y un demonio no podían tener el mas mínimo contacto, estaba en su naturaleza repelerse mutuamente - Somos los dos lados opuestos del universo, tu eres luz yo oscuridad tu resplandeces como un astro – El demonio no supo por qué pero su mano se había movido de manera involuntaria y acaricio unos cuantos mechones de su cabellera oscura – Y yo soy la sombra a la que no le llega la luz – Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y dos cajas más se incendiaron pero aquello no le importo a ninguno de ellos.

\- Aun tienes una oportunidad – La voz del ángel sonaba tan delicada y hechicera, ni siquiera los demonios tenían una voz tan persuasiva como esa o quizá el demonio solo caía ante su voz – Si te llevo yo… - Al escucharlo el demonio se alejó de prisa, había estado tan sumido en aquellos ojos que ni había notado cuando el ángel extendió sus alas blancas, tampoco había reparado en lo que le proponía.

\- Somos de mundos opuestos – aseguro con la voz más firme que logro sacar.

\- ¡Entonces se uno conmigo! - La voz serena del ángel se había esfumado, los ángeles molestos no se veían hermosos como siempre, pero Yuuri… de alguna manera seguía luciendo como tal, otra punzada en la cabeza le hizo lanzar un gruñido.

\- ¿Y ser qué? ¿Ser un ángel como tú? Sabemos que es imposible ¿Ser un humano? - la sola mención de esa especie ocasiono una risa seguido de un bufido por parte del demonio – Yo odio a los humanos – apenas el demonio dijo eso los ojos del pelinegro chispearon y el ser oscuro sintió una presión en su pecho, su cuerpo se había congelado y quizá por eso permitió que el ángel se acercara de nuevo, Yuuri toco su pecho con su mano, estaba tibio y aun así parecía que solo el contacto de sus pieles podría quemarlo.

\- Pero no siempre fue así… - la voz del ángel volvió a ser serena, pero esta vez tenía un tono más, uno distante, como cuando alguien recuerda algo doloroso, el demonio volvió a alejarse – Vuelve conmigo, vuelve conmigo al paraíso – le pedía, el demonio continuaba sintiendo punzadas en la cabeza, había algo… Algo importante que no lograba recordar – o seamos humanos, no importa mientras estemos juntos.

\- No digas idioteces – zanjo el demonio molesto por el dolor de cabeza – Los humanos son inútiles, son débiles, su vida es efímera – inflo su pecho orgulloso y le tendió la mano – peca Yuuri, peca conmigo, conviértete en un demonio y reniega a tu Dios – Yuuri lo miraba profundamente y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas marmoleas, el demonio volvió a sentir esa opresión en su pecho.

\- Debí creer en las palabras de Miguel… - su voz contuvo un sollozo – Un demonio no cambiara, aunque alguien le muestre sus sentimientos, aunque el demonio demuestre sus sentimientos… Nunca cambiara – el demonio bufo y bajo su mano.

\- ¿Sentimientos? Esas son cosas de humanos – soltó con mofa – Los demonios no nos enamoramos, no sentimos amor – el demonio observo aquellas lagrimas cristalinas caer y un montón de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza como bombas, la sensación era increíblemente dolorosa, pero aún más doloroso era ver llorar al ángel.

\- ¿Entonces quien fuiste en ese tiempo? ¿Realmente eras tú? - dijo el ángel aun con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, el demonio se recompuso del dolor, era un demonio, debía demostrar orgullo.

\- Fui quien quisiste ver, yo solo mentí a mi conveniencia, eso hacemos los demonios – apenas el demonio dijo aquello el recuerdo de sus propias palabras llego "pero los demonios no se enamoran..." ahora recordaba el porqué de esa matanza, recordaba ese asqueroso humano que había matado ser más bello que encontró.

Su instinto demoniaco gritaba "mátalo, mata al ángel" pero decidió callarlo y se acercó a él sin intenciones de hacerle daño, con algo de rudeza limpio sus lágrimas quemando su piel perfecta en el proceso y pudo ver de cerca la regeneración del ángel.

\- ¿Quieres saber algo desde lo más profundo y oscuro de mi corazón? - Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, café y celeste se encontraron y esta vez no importaba que el almacén entero se incendiara, sus ojos se reconocían a la perfección, el demonio podía sentir esa calidez embriagarlo, sentía que estaba derritiéndose ante aquellas orbes café – Conocerte me hizo replantear mi existencia, porque en mi eternidad me hiciste sentir vivo – las palabras del demonio salían fluidamente, cargadas de emoción, emoción que no debía tener un ser como el, como si fuese un pecado toco lentamente los labios del ángel quemándolos en el proceso – Porque tu causaste emociones que no debe tener un demonio, causaste que mi cabeza entrara en contradicción, causaste que quiera hacerte pecar y protegerte, porque tu Yuuri eras mi salvación pero también serás mi condena – Sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios de su opuesto ¿Cómo se sentiría besarlos? Ahora que el pelinegro estaba vivo de nuevo ¿Cómo serían? ¿A qué sabrían? Se obligó a sí mismo a no averiguarlo retrocediendo – Porque tú eres el único ángel que quiero hacer pecar y no matar – agrego viéndolo fijo, la mirada del pelinegro demostraba tristeza y decepción, quizá la suya mostraba lo mismo – Pero somos de bandos distintos Yuuri, dos polos opuestos – solo por un reflejo había extendido sus alas ¿por qué continuar dañándose? Al parecer el ángel pensaba igual porque sus alas blancas también se extendieron – Adiós Yuuri, la prueba de la intensidad de lo que siento hacia ti es que deseo que seas tú quien me mate en el Juicio que se acerca – el demonio sabía que su bando saldría perdedor, siempre lo supo, pero su naturaleza lo llevaba a continuar luchando, hasta su último aliento.

\- No es un adiós – lo corrigió el ángel mientras ambos se elevaban un par de metros, las alas negras desprendían oscuridad y las blancas luz, unidas creaban una perfecta armonía – Es un hasta pronto – extendió la mano como si quisiera tocarlo pero la fue bajando lentamente – Nos veremos el día del Juicio final – sus ojos se encontraron solo por un instante y se transmitieron un millón de emociones que quizá nadie comprendería hasta que fue el pelinegro quien rompió el contacto y dio la vuelta – Víctor… - aquel nombre le sonó tan lejano al demonio pero tan… hermoso proviniendo de los labios y voz de aquel ángel – el demonio por el cual quise pecar y del cual me enamore eternamente – aquello quemo en su pecho millones de veces más que cualquier arma celestial, el demonio extendió un brazo pero una luz lo cegó por instantes, las pupilas le ardieron pero no aparto la vista de ese punto donde instantes antes había estado ese ángel, bajo el brazo lentamente mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

\- Adiós… amor mío – susurro como si aquellas palabras no bastaran para transmitir todo lo que sentía, observo el cielo, teñido cual rojo sangre, con un suave batir de alas salió del almacén, el pensamiento de que quizá un poco de ambrosia no le vendría mal – Las almas también son un buen banquete – se auto convenció y salió disparado hacia el lugar más cercano con mortales.

αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ

Hola si has llegado a esta parte significa que mi historia te agradezco el tiempo que le diste, independientemente de si te gusto o no :D

Esta es la primera historia que publico de Yuri on Ice si te ha gustado me agradaría que me lo hicieras saber y si no te gusto también me agradaría que me dieras tu opinión para que yo pueda mejorar, siempre y cuando no sea con insultos o algo parecido.

*Raguel es uno de los 7 arcángeles y si bien no es mencionado en la Biblia si lo nombran en el Libro de Enoc, es el encargado de la justicia, la imparcialidad y de la armonía.


End file.
